pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
October albums
This page is no longer updated and has been replaced by October albums (new version). Notable albums released in the UK in the month of October. Artist followed by album title in italics. Exact dates, where known in brackets. 1960s * 1966: The Four Tops – Reach Out, I’ll Be There 1970s * 1974: David Bowie - David Live ''(debut live) * '''1975': Sparks - Indiscreet, ''The Who - ''The Who By Numbers, ''Mike Oldfield - ''Ommadawn. * 1976: ABBA - Arrival ''(11) * '''1977': David Bowie - "Heroes", Sparks - Introducing Sparks, ''Leo Sayer - ''Thunder In My Heart, ''Queen - News Of The World, Sex Pistols - ''Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols. * 1978: Dire Straits - Dire Straits ''(debut), Billy Joel - ''52nd Street, XTC - Go2, Brian Eno - Music For Films, Japan - Obscure Alternatives, ''Status Quo - ''If You Can't Stand The Heat... * 1979: The Human League - Reproduction (debut), Cabaret Voltaire - Mix-Up (debut), The Police - Regatta de Blanc (02) 1980s * 1980: Japan - Gentlemen Take Polaroids, OMD - Organisation, The Police - Zenyatta Mondatta, ''Specials - ''More Specials, ''Talking Heads - ''Remain In Light, The Teardrop Explodes - Kilimanjaro, Bruce Springsteen - The River, ''U2 - ''Boy ''(debut), Mike Oldfield - ''QE2 * 1981: Depeche Mode - Speak & Spell ''(debut), The Police - ''Ghost in the Machine, ''The Human League - Dare, Simple Minds - ''Sister Feelings Call * 1982: Culture Club - Kissing To Be Clever (debut), Adam Ant - Friend Or Foe, Ultravox - Quartet. * 1983: Ultravox - Monument (debut live), China Crisis - Working with Fire and Steel – Possible Pop Songs Volume Two, Freeez - Gonna Get You, Nick Heyward - North Of A Miracle ''(debut) * '''1984': U2 - The Unforgettable Fire, ''This Mortal Coil - ''It'll End In Tears, ''Bronski Beat - ''The Age of Consent ''(debut), Visage - ''Beat Boy, King - Steps In Time (debut), Lloyd Cole & The Commotions - Rattlesnakes (debut), Wham! - Make It Big, ''Culture Club - ''Waking Up With the House On Fire (25) * 1985: Simple Minds - Once Upon A Time, Blancmange - Believe You Me, A-ha - Hunting High & Low, Depeche Mode - Singles 81-85 * 1986: Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Liverpool (final studio), Paul Young - Between Two Fires, XTC - Skylarking. * 1987: Cabaret Voltaire - CODE, ABC - Alphabet City, ''George Michael - ''Faith, ''INXS - ''Kick. * 1988: Pet Shop Boys - Introspective (10), Duran Duran - Big Thing (18), 1990s * 1990: Roxette - Dressed For Success, Pet Shop Boys - Behaviour, Morrissey - Bona Drag, * 1991: * 1993: REM - Automatic For the People (5) , Take That - Everything Changes ''(11) * '''1994': Suede - Dog Man Star * 1995: Pulp - Different Class, ''Oasis -'' (What's The Story) Morning Glory? ''(02) * '''1999': David Bowie - Hours (04) 2000s * 2000: Radiohead - Kid A (02) * 2004: Duran Duran - Astronaut, James Blunt - Back To Bedlam (debut), Simple Minds - Silver Box, Depeche Mode - Remixes 81-04. * 2007: Radiohead - In Rainbows ''(10) * '''2010': Editors - In This Light and On This Evening (12) * 2013: Paul McCartney - New. Category:Albums Category:October